Unmasked
by Digitallace
Summary: Sequel to House of Masks - Will the fallout from Harry's decision to choose Draco over Ginny pose too overwhelming to live with?


Author's Note: So many people requested a sequel to House of Masks, and though I'm usually content with leaving my boys alone once I've found closure with a story, I couldn't deny the pull of these two. So, I gave in and let a small plot bunny hop around in my gray matter for a bit and out poured this. I hope you enjoy. Many thanks to Deb, who must have looked a little mad as she giggled and blushed while editing this for me in a public restaurant… *grin. *smooshes you!

Unmasked – sequel to House of Masks

Harry woke up warm and comfortable, tangled in a nest of unfamiliar blankets and slightly more familiar limbs. His eyes popped open and he turned to stare into the smirking face of Draco Malfoy. In an instant, their sordid night together came crashing all around him. Without the mysterious air of the House of Masks and the heady intoxication of post-coital bliss, Harry suddenly found himself wondering what he'd done.

Had he honestly thought it was a good idea to leave Ginny, the woman he'd been with since the war and was supposed to marry in three week's time, for Malfoy, a man he hardly knew?"

"Has anyone told you that you look sort of cute when you're panicked," Draco told him. His eyes glinted like water in a storm and Harry wished he knew what that meant; he had so much to learn about this man. Draco offered a subtle smile and ran his knuckles along Harry's jaw, trailing long fingers into his ebony locks.

Harry's breath hitched and he found himself leaning into the touch, knowing completely that yes, he'd made the right decision. Ginny had never made him feel this wanted with just a simple touch.

Draco's body relaxed against him, and Harry suddenly realized the look he had noticed before was fear. Draco had been afraid - afraid Harry was going to run out on him now that the daylight revealed the truth of their transgressions. Harry wrapped his arms tighter around the blond, letting his fingers linger over the smooth expanse of Draco's back and waist. "So, now what?" Harry asked, his lips curled into a grin.

"Well, we could get breakfast," Draco suggested, but Harry only pouted and dipped his head to kiss the blond. Draco's erection was apparent when the man shifted, rubbing it against Harry's until he thought he might come from that touch alone.

"I'm opposed to anything that takes me out of this bed with you," Harry purred, and descended on the blond's perfect neck with his teeth, biting a trail down until he reached one of Draco's glorious, pink nipples. He didn't think he'd ever grow tired of hearing the man gasp his name and he relished the idea of pulling new and interesting noises from that mouth that no one would have heard before.

"Well, that'll be awkward," Draco whispered between moans, making Harry pause and look up into his lover's face.

"Why?" he asked, wondering if Draco had changed his mind about him even though his body seemed responsive.

Draco blinked, as if to clear himself from a fog, and met Harry's gaze with his own mercurial stare. How had Harry not known whom those brilliant orbs belonged to last night? He didn't think he would ever figure that out for sure, but perhaps deep down he'd known the whole time and simply didn't want to acknowledge it. No one possessed a gaze quite as intense as Draco Malfoy. "I think you have an engagement to end today," Draco explained at last. "I'm fine with you telling her here, preferably while buried inside of me, but I don't think it would be the most tactful method available to you."

Harry sighed and let his face fall against Draco's chest, breathing in the scent of him, warm and luxurious. He wanted to bottle the fragrance and bathe in it, he couldn't think of anything that smelled better than Draco's skin. "I have plenty of time to see her today. This morning I want to spend with you," he whispered, moving to straddle the blond.

"And tomorrow morning?" Draco asked. His tone was casual and almost teasing, but Harry saw that same glint in his eyes from before and knew that Draco was still wearing a mask.

"I'll be around until you grow tired of me," Harry promised with a kiss. By the time their tongues stopped tangling, their bodies were already heaving with want. Draco reached back for his wand, fumbling slightly on the nightstand's surface until he found it.

"Aequalitas tentum," Draco muttered and Harry gasped at the feel of warm lubricant dribbling down the leg that was pressed against Draco's arse.

Harry froze, unsure that he was reading the situation correctly. "Draco," he asked, his voice tentative.

"What are you waiting for, Harry? A royal invitation?" Draco ground out, clearly annoyed with the delay.

"I-"

"Harry," Draco interrupted, sitting up so that their chests were pressed together. "I want you inside of me," he purred. His voice was so seductive and filled with yearning that Harry thought he might not be able to wait.

But it seemed he didn't have to, because Draco was suddenly climbing into his lap and before he knew how to respond, his cock was being engulfed in the tightest heat he had ever felt. "I…fuck…uhg, Draco, you feel so good," he managed, barely, between heavy moans.

He sat there for a moment, soaking up the feel of it, but was soon thwarted by Draco's impatience as the man repeatedly attempted to impale himself onto Harry's erection. Harry snapped his hips up to meet thrust for thrust with Draco's own movements. His head lolled back from the feel of it, buried to the hilt inside the most stunning man he'd ever known. Harry's hand sought out Draco's weeping cock pressed between their stomachs and he squeezed and stroked, wishing he could taste the flavor of it on his tongue.

Draco clenched around him when his climax took hold, pulling Harry along with him as if he had an invisible rope connecting their orgasms together. He felt the hot fluid of Draco's cock scorch his hand and his chest as he emptied himself into his lover, ravaging the man's mouth as if he needed his tongue to breathe. Harry thrust one last time, feeling Draco shudder all around him, and then lifted his fingers to his mouth to clean away the remnants of Draco's pleasure.

Those gray eyes went wide at the gesture, before clouding over with a lust so deep Harry thought he might drown in it. "You live up to your mascot, Potter, even in the bedroom," Draco breathed, pulling Harry to him for another bruising kiss.

"I think you're mistaking lions for tigers," Harry chuckled.

"Lions, tigers, bears, who cares when you fuck like that?" Draco purred, making Harry laugh again.

"You're adorable," Harry whispered, smoothing Draco's platinum tendrils away from his face. "I love you."

Draco nuzzled against Harry's neck but went very still in the next moment, as if it took time to process what Harry had just said. Harry himself was already panicking. He hadn't meant for the words to come tumbling from his lips so casually. He wasn't even sure how much of it he meant, although, he could easily admit that already, part of him was smitten with the man in his arms. But love was a strong word, and not one he usually tossed about lightly.

"I'll take that as a compliment to how spectacular I am in bed," Draco said at last, forcing a laugh into his tone. "I'm so great I can make even the Golden Boy delirious."

Harry smiled and pressed a kiss to the corner of Draco's mouth. "That you do, Draco," he whispered, letting his gaze linger over the finer features of his lover's face. Harry wanted to memorize him – the sharp nose, the high cheekbones, the perfect lips, and the milky skin that turned to a perfect rose when flushed. Everything about Draco screamed unattainable aristocrat, yet here he was in Harry's arms and it didn't look like he had anywhere else to be.

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy, do you care to tell me why there is a Muggle car parked in our-oh!"

Harry didn't think, he simply acted, flicking his hand in tune with a silent spell that sent the sheets spinning around to cover their bodies, hiding them from the intruder. Draco spared a moment to shoot Harry an impressed smirk and then turned his attention to Lucius, who was in the doorway, gaping like a fish.

"Father, I'm sure M'mere would be disappointed to learn that after all the trouble she went to ensure proper manners, that you failed to learn how to _knock_," he hissed.

"I apologize," Lucius said, regaining his poise now that all the nudity was hidden away. "I'm not used to you bringing home suitors."

Draco grinned and his eyes were all for Harry. "Is that what you are? My suitor?" he asked and Harry swallowed thickly with the embarrassing awareness that he was still buried deep in the blond on his lap.

"I think that would be a fair assessment," Harry said at last, praising himself for his unwavering voice.

"That's good," Draco whispered against his ear in a volume that only he would hear, "because I can still feel you twitching inside of me and it's turning me on."

Harry choked and sputtered, ruining any previous aloofness he had managed to conjure and Draco smirked in triumph. The blond was always pleased to rattle him.

"I take it the vehicle is yours, Potter?" Lucius interrupted at last, clearly hoping to flee the room as quickly as possible.

"It is, Sir," Harry replied, squeaking a bit as Draco clenched around him.

"Well, it's not a complete eyesore, but I would like it moved to the carriage house when you two are…finished," he replied and then left without another word.

Draco fell away laughing the moment the door clicked shut. "You should have seen your face, Harry," Draco teased. "Priceless, utterly priceless."

"I'm happy to have provided you with so much entertainment," Harry grumbled. "I don't know how I'm going to face your father after this."

Draco rolled his eyes and waved the comment off. "You have nothing to fear from him. He's a broken old man since the war. It's sad really, but he won't give you a hard time…unless you cross me of course," the blond added in a warning tone.

"Cross you?" Harry asked. "How would I do that?"

Draco swept from the bed in a graceful movement, his cock still partially erect and magnificent in the daylight streaming through the windows. "Don't break my heart, Harry," he breathed. His expression was tangled between a frown and a smile, as if he couldn't completely hide his emotions any longer and the doubt was seeping out from behind the stoic grin.

Harry moved to his side as if there was a magnet in his gut, pulling him to the blond. He lifted his hand and let his fingertips trail along Draco's cheek, through his beautiful hair, down his long neck and then finally traced along the faint scar that still lingered on Draco's chest, the final reminder of their old animosity. Harry didn't know why he hadn't noticed it before except there was so much beauty about Draco to absorb that the scar simply faded away into the background.

"I could never hurt you, Draco," he whispered, honesty and adoration poured into the words.

"I'll bet you've said that to the Ginger Shrew before," the blond pointed out and Harry winced.

He couldn't remember her ever making that exact request, but he had promised to marry her and put a ring on her finger and he was going to break that promise today. Although, what he had with her could never be compared with what he already felt for Draco. "I know it's probably hard to trust me," Harry began, but Draco interrupted him with a sharp shake of his head.

"I trust you, Harry," he explained.

"Oh, and when did that happen?" Harry asked teasingly. All the frightened glances and the hidden expressions seemed to have indicated otherwise.

"When you saved my life in the war, returned my wand and saw to it that my family was given a fair trial," Draco pointed out.

"Right," Harry muttered, trailing his bare foot through the soft carpet. He felt suddenly vulnerable standing there naked in front of Draco, bared to him in a way he'd never thought possible, and he realized that he must trust Draco as well, or else he'd never be able to fully appreciate the intimacy they shared. "There's that."

Draco smiled, just the slightest twitch of the lips. "I trust you with my life, Harry. I just don't know yet if I can trust you with my heart."

"What would it take to prove it?" Harry asked, suddenly wanting nothing more than that very thing.

"Time," Draco replied reasonably. "I know you, Harry. You're noble and fair. You hate to cause suffering or harm. You love your family and your friends and your job. You're risking all of it if you stay with me."

"You don't think I'm strong enough?" Harry asked, this tone challenging.

"There is no one stronger," Draco chuckled, running his hands along Harry's arms and chest. "But I wonder if anyone is strong enough to stand against the entire world."

"I've been doing that my whole life," Harry admitted.

"But you had people in your corner before, people on your side," Draco reminded him.

"Where will you be?" Harry asked.

Draco offered another smile and kissed Harry's lips with a fervor that somehow seemed more potent than anything they'd done that morning or the night before. "I'll be wherever you need me to be," Draco assured when they broke apart. "Just tell me now if you think that that should be away from you."

Harry clung to him, his nails digging painfully into Draco's hips. "It's you I want. No one else. If everyone deserts me for falling in love with you, then I never had their friendship or love to begin with."

Draco flushed and shook his head in mild dismay. "You're something else, Harry Potter. I always knew you were special, but I never imagined…well, I never imagined this."

"Oh?" Harry asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively in the hopes to lighten the mood somewhat. "Do you often imagine having a naked Harry Potter pressed against you?" he asked, flattening their bodies together to emphasize his point.

"More than you know," Draco answered mysteriously and tugged away from Harry's grip in order to search for clothing.

"Wait," Harry muttered, the words all clicking together at once, "Are you telling me that you fancied me _before_ last night?"

Draco was slipping into a pair of dark gray Muggle denims and Harry decided that the only thing more erotic to watch would be Draco slipping _out_ of them. "How do you think you wound up on the Erotes' list?"

"The invitation to the ball," Harry whispered. "_You _were responsible for it?" Harry demanded, feeling all at once confused and grateful and betrayed.

"I had no idea you'd go," Draco assured him, worry creasing his brow. "In fact, I was sure you wouldn't, but-"

"But when you saw me there, you thought you'd press your advantage?" Harry hissed.

"No!" Draco shouted, moving to Harry's side once again, trying to wind his arms around the furious man's waist, but Harry batted him away. "I didn't know it was you," Draco promised. "I swear on the grave of Severus Snape that I didn't know it was you until you repeated your words from the lift earlier that afternoon. I wanted it to be you; the entire time I was imagining that you were mine at last, but I honestly thought you'd turn away the invitation. Everyone knows what it means."

"You wanted to break up my engagement," Harry pointed out, as if that alone were punishable by death.

"Is that really such a crime?" Draco demanded. "I'm sure loads of people want to see you with them instead, but it's not as if I didn't have any help in the matter!"

"What do you mean? Who helped you?" Harry asked, wondering who else should be bearing the brunt of his wrath.

"Your fiancée for one and you for another," Draco spat. "I never could have come between you two if it wasn't what you wanted."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but clamped it shut in the next moment. What Draco said was true enough, even if Harry didn't want to admit it. He loved Ginny, but he didn't want to marry her. He didn't understand her and he knew the feeling was mutual, he'd just been too afraid to act on it until Draco showed him that there was something better out there for him. Draco showed him a magic that was more powerful than any spell Harry could wield and he refused to turn his back on it.

"You're a manipulative prat," Harry pointed out, but there was no longer any venom in his words.

Draco smirked and pointed to his bare chest. "Slytherin," he reminded him. "Besides, you're a stubborn hero who occasionally needs to be bludgeoned over the head with the truth."

Harry laughed, unable to help the outburst from bubbling through his lips. "That description has Gryffindor written all over it. I suppose we make a fine match."

"The world had better watch out," Draco agreed before capturing Harry's lips once more.

* * *

Harry stood on the doorstep to Grimmauld Place, wondering why he felt the need to knock. It was still his home after all, even if he was planning to upend it soon. He knew somewhere in the bowels of the Black Manor would be Ginny, probably waiting for him to explain why he left her with only a short note the night before.

Only, as sure as he was of his choice, he didn't look forward to facing her.

Draco squeezed his hand, a comforting warmth beside him and a perfect reminder of why he should just go in and get it over with. The sooner he did, the sooner he could begin learning every nuance of the blond. Every favorite, every craving, every fantasy and every thought that flitted through that beautiful head of his, Harry wanted to know it all.

Harry opened the door slowly, barely resisting the instinct to duck down to dodge potential hexes. This wasn't a Death Eater's home he was invading – not anymore at least. "Ginny," he called out, but there was no answer. He let out a sigh that he was ashamed to admit sounded a lot like relief. Ginny wasn't _that horrible_ was she?

"Care to explain what Malfoy is doing in our living room, Harry?" asked a voice from the doorway to the dining room. Ginny stood there, arms crossed over her chest and a frown painted on her normally lovely features.

"I invited him," Harry replied, summoning all the strength he had ever possessed. "We need to talk."

"All three of us?" she asked, her eyebrow arched in challenge.

"If you don't mind," Draco interrupted, "I'd rather wait elsewhere."

"Scared?" Harry teased in a soft whisper.

"Rightfully so," Draco answered. "But if you want me here, I'll stay."

"No," Harry replied, shaking his head. "You're right. This is between Ginny and I. The study is that way," he added, pointing down the hall.

"I remember," Draco replied with a wink and gave Harry's hand one final squeeze before striding down the hall.

"He's been here before?" Ginny asked, seemingly more curious than accusatory.

"I'm sure he has," Harry replied with a shrug. "It's the Black family home, after all."

"Right," she replied, relief crossing her features. "Well, I think I can guess at what you have to say."

Harry's lips tightened to a thin line. "Gin," he began, but his fiancée interrupted him with a slow, amused shake of her head.

"Harry," she began, "why do you think I insisted we go to the Erotes' ball?"

"Well, to be honest, I saw exactly why you wanted to go," Harry muttered, still slightly embarrassed to recall the vivid image of his fiancée sandwiched between two other men.

Ginny didn't even flush; she merely nodded and offered Harry a weak smile. "Of course that was one reason. How many people have the opportunity to live out their wildest fantasy without repercussion?"

"Do you really think that there would be no consequences to your actions?" Harry insisted.

She pursed her lips and clutched the necklace she was wearing – a cameo that Harry had bought her for her birthday the year before – and pulled it back and forth along the chain. "Perhaps repercussion was the wrong word," she admitted. "I knew there would be consequences to us entering the House of Masks, and I guessed that it might involve our separation. Although, I'm quite surprised at what form they took."

Her smile was amused and Harry had to shake his head, wondering if he'd walked into the wrong house and was talking to the wrong Ginny. "I don't understand," he said lamely.

"Harry, it's been obvious to me for quite some time that you and I are better friends than lovers," she explained.

"Then why didn't you just say something? Why did you make me go to that…brothel?" Harry demanded. He was exasperated by the manipulations. Was he really so hard to convince?

"I tried," she pointed out. "Remember last holiday? We broke up then and the next time I saw you, you had this ring," she said, holding up her left hand. The engagement ring sparkled on her finger and Harry flushed with embarrassment.

"You could have said no," Harry challenged. "You could have turned me down and forced me to move on."

"I'm sure you would have moved on, Harry, but would you have replaced me with someone else that didn't belong at your side or would you have sought out what made you truly happy?" she asked, her gaze drifting toward the hall that led to the study – and Draco. "Besides, maybe I just wasn't brave enough to say the words 'Harry, I love you, but I'm not _in love_ with you'."

"So the ball?" Harry asked, biting into his bottom lip.

"I was frantic before that invitation came. I had no idea how I was going to break things off. For a time, I wondered if I had the strength to do it at all. I wondered if I would end up marrying you only to make us both miserable. I even envisioned myself just not showing up to the ceremony, leaving the country and hiding forever," she said, laughing harshly. "Some Gryffindor I am, huh?"

Harry sighed and sagged to the sofa by the fire, his eyes watching the flames instead of his ex's pleading eyes. "I had no idea you felt that way," he whispered.

"I wanted to be happy, Harry, but I wanted to somehow ensure your happiness as well," she said. "When that invitation came, I thought maybe I could have my cake and eat it too. I hoped…well, I hoped you would find the one thing that was missing in your life and we could go our separate ways but maintain the friendship I've always cherished."

Harry raked a hand through his unruly mane and laughed, longer and lighter than he had in a long time. "This is all kind of surreal," Harry admitted.

Ginny grinned and went to sit beside Harry, her fingers curling over his shoulder. "I love you, Harry. I really do, but getting married would have been a mistake."

"I know," Harry replied with a nod. "I think I knew that before, too. I just didn't know any better. I had this view of what my life should be and I tried to follow a path that didn't exist."

"And Malfoy?" she asked, a wicked grin on her face.

"Draco," Harry corrected without thinking about it, "is what was missing."

Ginny leaned her forehead against Harry's shoulder. "I'm glad," she whispered. "But, you realize that Ron's head might literally explode at the news."

Harry chuckled, a sound that went from happy to calculated. "About that," he said. "Seeing as though you orchestrated this whole thing, I think you should tell Ron."

"Dream on, Harry," she balked. "There is no way I'm telling Ron that we broke up and now you're dating Malfoy…you are dating him, right?"

"Yes," Harry replied. "But I still think you should tell Ron. Would you ever forgive yourself if he Avada'd me over it?"

"Well, no," she replied teasingly. "But I would try very hard. Besides, Ron's like a brother to you. He won't stay mad forever."

"But he _actually is_ a brother to you, and he would never hex his own sister," Harry countered.

"Have you met Ron?" she teased and then sighed. "Fine. I'll take one for the team just this once. I'll tell him at Mum's tonight. He won't make too big of a scene there, but you have to swear that you'll go and see him tomorrow and explain your side. At least he won't be angry that we broke up if he sees I'm okay."

"I think that's fair," Harry replied and grasped Ginny's hand to shake on it.

"I'll have to tell Mum that the wedding is off anyhow, what's one added explosion to the mix, right?" she laughed, getting to her feet. "You can stop eavesdropping and come back in now, Malfoy," she called out and, unsurprisingly, Draco emerged with a smirk.

"I was just remaining close to ensure Harry's safety," Draco explained and both Ginny and Harry rolled their eyes in reply.

"Well, I best be off," Ginny said, kissing Harry's cheek. "I've already had most of my things sent over to Luna's. I'll be staying with her until I find a flat of my own. Can you hold onto what's left until I get settled?"

"Of course," Harry replied without a second thought.

"Don't be a stranger, Harry," she called from the door and then turned to face Draco. "You take care of him, Malfoy. He's special."

"I'm well aware of that, Weasley," Draco replied and clutched Harry to him in a possessive manner that Harry was rather fond of.

And with that, Ginny was gone, his life wasn't in ruins at his feet and Draco was still a sexy, manipulative and smirking presence at his side. Life was good.

"Move in with me?" Harry suggested in a moment of pure glee.

Draco chuckled and shook his head in dismay. "Why don't we try dating for a bit first?"

"Too much?" Harry asked, biting his bottom lip until Draco pulled it free with his own.

"A bit," he said when they broke apart. "Besides, you need to readjust to your new life. You can't just pluck me down in your ex's place and carry on as if nothing happened."

"What if I decide I like living alone?" Harry asked teasingly.

"Well, then I'll just have to remind you of why you don't," Draco replied, slipping his fingers beneath Harry's jumper to tug at his waistband.

"Why don't you start reminding me now? Stay over tonight," Harry offered.

"That's a more reasonable request," Draco chuckled and his entire face lit up with the force of it. It was so beautiful it nearly took Harry's breath away to see an emotion so unbridled, unrestrained, unmasked.

Author's Note: Now, hopefully this pair (and all my wonderful readers) will be content that this particular story is done. Onto the next one!!


End file.
